


Good Knight

by KodiakSage



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage
Summary: 5 short smutty Link/Zelda scenes, a companion piece to my WIP Forgotten Knight.





	1. The Stable

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my story "Forgotten Knight." These short sex scenes take place before the calamity. I have changed the timeline slightly so that there was a year of Link being Zelda's appointed Knight and she hates him (she is 17) and a year in which they are in love and have sex pretty much every day (she is 18). This gives me more time to explore the world and the relationship, and keeps me from having to write and underage character. Thanks for understanding, enjoy! (I may add more as I write them, but for now I have 5.)

1\. Behind the Stable

“Everyone is in bed,” Zelda pleaded against Link's voice of reason, saying that no, they should really just sleep for a while and yes, he loved her even if he wasn't willing to go out behind the stable and have sex with her...

“Behind the stable, that's an amazing idea.” Zelda's eyes lit up with mischievous light. “If anyone hears us, they'll just think it's the goats.” 

Link was tempted, Zelda could tell. His face had that screwed up sort-of-pained-sort-of-aroused look that she'd come to recognize. 

“We can be quick too.” Zelda promised. She propped her breasts up with her arms and sidled up so that her thigh was touching him. 

In less than a minute they were back there, in the dark, and his hands were on her waist and hers were in his pants. He kissed down her chin and neck, his tongue working at her collarbone so that she could feel the tickle in the base of her spine. 

“Can I get your shirt off?” He was kissing her breasts, what he could see of them above the fabric of her dress, anyway. 

“Pull it down,” Zelda murmured. She was busy freeing him from his pants and undershorts, anxiously scrabbling at his belt and buttons. Link complied, pulling at the fabric tight over her bust. Suddenly he froze.

“I ripped your shirt,” he said in a hoarse whisper. 

“Just kiss me,” Zelda said, She was sitting perched on a stack of crates, the rough wall of the stable up against her side, Link standing between her legs, her feet locked behind his waist. His cock was free and leaking, pressing against the fabric between them, gripped tight in her hand. With her other hand, she hitched her skirt up to her navel and pulled her lace underwear aside. 

She trembled as Link found her nipple with his lips, pausing to savor the moment with the head of his cock just barely touching the wet folds of her entrance. Link's patience wore out first though, and he pushed into her, groaning much too loudly for someone who didn't want to get caught fucking behind the stable. 

Zelda pulled him into her, clenching her legs and twining her hands in his hair. Link panted, and she knew that he was trying to stay still, trying to wait for her to catch her breath and get comfortable. 

“Go,” She said, the word more of a breath than a command. Link understood, obeying his Princess, making her his lover. He pulled back and thrust back in, slowly a few times, then harder. He continued to suckle her nipples, first one and then the other. Zelda reached her hand down between them to rub at her most sensitive spot, urging Link to go faster, harder, deeper. 

Her hips were angled up to receive him deeper, her head thrown back. He pounded hard, again and again, the crates she was on were shaking and thumping against the wall of the stable, but she didn't care, she was flying, flying, clenching and gasping and trembling. 

“Come inside me,” She urged, gasping and clenching, just on the brink. Link grunted and buried his face in her neck, thrusting hard and deep, and then a shout and he was there, spilling his seed inside her at first, and he pulled out, still pulsing messily onto her stomach and down her thigh, his own knees wobbling as he fought to stay standing. They stayed like that for a long moment, his warm breath on her neck, her arms around his shoulders. She stroked his hair and whispered that she loved him. 

“I shouldn't finish inside you,” he reminded her, as he had a hundred times before. 

“But feels so intimate,” Zelda said. “And I'm the Princess here.” 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Link looked around worriedly, extricating himself from her arms and legs, trying to clean himself up with the inside of his pants. Her dress was a hopeless mess, probably unsalvageable between the rip down the center of the bodice, the mud on the bottom, and Link's mess all over the inside. 

“I'm sure no one cares, even if they did see us.” 

She was right. No one saw, and if they did, no one mentioned it.


	2. Sunburn

Somehow, all of Link's clothes were off. It was Zelda's doing of course, and it had happened a little at a time. First to dry his boots after they were splashing across Lake Hylia, then his shirt because she wanted to see the design on his undershirt, then his undershirt so that she could touch his chest and run her hands along his arms. Then his pants, so that her hands could reach his manhood without obstruction, and then his breifs, ditto. He was as hard as a chunk of ore jutting out of a cliff, and Zelda already had her pants around her ankles, her shirt unbuttoned to spill her ample pale bosom across her chest for Link to kiss. Her knees spread apart and he was there, between them, his entire bare back under the summer Hylian sun. 

“Yes yes yes yes...” Zelda urged him to enter her, one of her hands tugging at his hair, the other between them, rubbing herself frantically. Link's lips were at her breast, sucking at the taut nipple. His hands were braced above her shoulders. He slid his manhood inside her slowly, eliciting a groan of approval from Zelda. 

“I want to go slow,” He said to her, “Or I'll finish too quickly.” 

Zedla clenched around him and he gasped. He was all the way in, sunk inside her completely. 

“I don't mind,” Zelda said. She was still rubbing herself, but stopped to arch her hips up and rub against the length of his shaft instead. 

But Link had self control to spare—it was what made him such an excellent swordsman. He could practically slow time in a critical moment, evaluating and taking aim, then unleashing a brilliant move. He let her arch against him, noticed where along her crease she was focusing, and then began to thrust, angling down so that most of the friction was just there. 

Zelda responded immediately with a wanton shout and a sudden clenching of her muscles. “Link!” He wasn't sure if she was aroused or just surprised, but the way she clung to him, her mouth open and her eyes closed beneath him, her breast bouncing with every motion made him wild. He continued to thrust hard and deep, again and again, until she cried out and spasmed beneath him, overcome with her orgasm, clenching and sucking at him with her tight, wet opening. He came then, thrusting a final few times into her limp body, then remembering at the last minute to pull back and spill his mess onto her pale bare thighs. 

She smiled happily up at him, her hands roaming his shoulders. 

“You are magical,” Zelda said. “Kiss me.” 

Link complied, giving her a long, sweet kiss that went on and on in the afternoon sunlight. He felt complete here with her, giving his entire self to her, mind, body and heart. She was so vulnerable beneath him, he swore to always protect that innocence, to never let anyone else see her this way. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. 

Link smiled and rolled off of her. He flopped onto the blanket beside her, belly down and suddenly tired. “Just thinking.” 

She cleaned herself off on the blanket and did up her pants and button before rolling onto her side to look at him. “Don't fall asleep,” Zelda warned. “We have a ways to go before we get to the Zora's Domain.” Her own eyes were heavy though, fluttering lashes closing to keep the sun at bay. If someone found her here, laying beside her nude Champion in the tall grass under the sunshine... “You'll get a sunburn,” she added.

“Hm,” Link closed his eyes in defiance and found himself drifting. 

He got a sunburn. When they woke the sun was sinking towards the horizon, and Link's back was pink and tender, from his shoulders all the way down to his firm buttocks, thighs and calves.

“How are you going to ride like that?” Zelda asked. He winced as he pulled on his shirt. 

“I'll manage.” 

“Was it worth it?” She smiled a secretive little smile, her green eyes flashing. 

“It always is,” He caught her in his arms and kissed her, but stopped when she started to wrap her arms around his waist. “But maybe no hugging right now.” 

“What are you going to tell people?” Zelda asked. 

Link scrunched up his face so much that it looked like he was about to be sick. “I...fell into the campfire.” 

Zelda laughed at that, “You fell into my fire...” she said. 

“Again and again and again...” Link kissed her again, and only the feel of her hands on his back and the stinging pain that caused kept him from pulling her back into the grass and falling into her fire some more.


	3. You're supposed to be Praying

“Zelda, aren't you supposed to be praying?” Link asked uncomfortably. While he appreciated the view of her bent over on her knees, her perfect round bottom in the air, it was making his trousers feel tight, and he wasn't in any position to take care of that in the near future. They were in the chapel, for goodness sake.

“I dropped my earring,” she said, but she waggled her bottom and Link knew that she knew exactly what she was doing. She glanced over her shoulder at him, eyes wide, smile wickedly wide, and hitched the back of her white dress up a bit so that her thighs were visible.

Link was rock hard, and she knew it by the way she smiled when he shifted his legs and adjusted his pants. Her skirt went higher. Ever since that night when he'd snuck into her bedroom, she'd been trying to get him to cave in and take her from behind again, but there just hadn't been an opportunity. That night had been the ball at the start of the Holy Festivities, and she was expected to pray and devote herself to the goddess for hours and hours, with the rest of the castle, with her father, with the Sheikah elders, and now, today, alone but for her Champion and bodyguard, her knight and her secret lover.

“We're in the chapel,” Link reminded her, a note of frustration and despair in his voice. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him, but he had a lot more to lose if they were caught. Like her. He could lose her.

“Exactly, there's no one else here, and there won't be for hours. We're alone, the door closed and barred from the inside. It's perfect.”

Link groaned, and in response, Zelda turned and pushed the neckline of her dress down, down, down, slowly, her eyes locked on Link's. “Please Link,” she begged. She was on her knees, and the white swell of her breasts were bulging, bulging. She paused, her mouth open, and then popped both breasts out into the chill underground air. Her tongue stretched out and down, towards her nipple, but stopped short. “Please help me.”

Link growled. It was too much. If she was acting like this, he would have her in the crowded Sanctum with her father watching. He sunk to his knees in front of her and kissed her neck, his hands massaging her breasts, pulling the taut pink nipples towards his hungry mouth. When he suckled, she moaned and panted with sensation. It only took one hand to unbutton his trousers and work his cock free, to start stroking himself and relieve, for an instant, the aching need.

“No, not like that,” Zelda caught his wrist to keep him from taking care of himself and going about his duty, like she knew he wanted to. She hitched up her dress to her waist, and suddenly Link realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. No stockings, no sandals, no lacy white underwear. She had been planning this.

“Oh Goddess, Zelda,” Link groaned, but she ignored his protest and turned around on her hands and knees, her bottom in the air and her wet opening ready for him.

“Please Link, we can make it fast, I promise. And then I'll go back to praying.”

But he already had his hands on her waist, his cock pushing into her, his breath gasping in his throat. It was so right, so intense, he felt his face flush and his heart race, and he began to thrust, bending over her and gripping her hips with both hands, driving into her as she squeezed him, making little encouraging noises of pleasure, begging him to go, harder, harder, go, go. “Inside me!” she urged, because she knew that he would pull out if she didn't ask.

Zelda was right, it was fast. She clenched him hard, her legs shaking, her hand rubbing her clitoris in the front while he pounded hard into her from behind. She gasped out a cry that Link recognized, and her her noise undid him. He thrust again, and again, his seed spilling into her with each thrust, his own muscles shaking as he finished.

They stopped. They were both panting, overwhelmed by what they had just done. Link pulled out sheepishly and sat backwards on the stone floor.

“Goddess, what did we do?”

Zelda let her dress fall back over her bare dripping bottom and crawled over to him. She draped herself between his legs, resting her head on his sky blue tunic. “We loved each other,” she said. His trousers were still undone, he was sweating, and his cock was probably dripping onto the front of her prayer dress.

“Zelda....” He motioned to the imminent mess.

“I don't mind,” She said. “As long as you love me.”

“Oh.” He put one hand to her cheek and gazed into her eyes, shining with happiness, as sharp and knowing as emeralds. “I do. I love you.” They kissed again, gentle, chaste, sweet. Zelda helped him get tucked back away and his uniform straightened.

Afterwards, she finished her prayers, just as she promised.


	4. Climber

“Climb up to my room tonight,” She whispered to him after their last dance. He didn't make any reaction at all, he was so stoic and safe. Immune, perhaps, to her breathy seduction. They danced too many times, she knew. Everyone knew. Even when they were good, and their eyes didn't meet, and they were polite to one another, it was obvious. 

And so the door to her bedchamber was locked, the royal guards posted on the outside of the door standing still and bored, perhaps, or talking quietly, or wishing that they didn't have night duty again. Zelda took off her ballgown, and her corset, and her shoes, and her underwear, and sat on her bed, waiting. 

The heavy breathing, the click of boots scaling stone bricks, her own breath caught in her throat and she darted to the balcony before she remembered that she wasn't dressed. She paused at the doorway and watched as Link appeared, jumping lithe and stealthy onto the balcony and rushing towards her. She knew those blue eyes and that shock of sandy hair, even if he was wearing a borrowed Sheika uniform, the gray and black form-fitting clothes the same color as the dark castle stones and shadows. 

He slipped inside her room and they were kissing without preamble, his hands on her bare chest and his face in her neck. Calloused fingers brushed against her sensitive nipples, and Zelda made a noise in her throat but stifled it, wary of the guards just outside her door. 

She pushed him back to undress him, two sets of hands fumbling at the unfamiliar shirt, pulling it over his head, freeing him from pants and briefs. He was hard, pressed between them, already dripping with need. They'd started this dance hours ago, the first time their fingers touched for the waltz, when the music had played and they had been desperate for the ball to end and the night to begin. 

Zelda pulled him to the bed and sat down on the edge, spreading her legs so that he could stand between them. Link leaned down to kiss her breasts, and when his weight shifted forward, the tip of his erection pressing against her wetness, the bed creaked. 

They both froze, eyes darting to the door where the guards stood twenty feet away. Link stood gingerly and looked around the room. The desk? Zelda shook her head. The floor? Too uncomfortable. She stood up, took his hand, and led him to the wall. Link didn't understand. He ached to take her, he needed to kiss her, but what did she mean? He didn't dare ask for fear of alerting the guards, and it wasn't until she turned to face the wall and bent over that he understood. Her hands braced against the sturdy stones, her face looking at him over her shoulder, her hair splaying wild and loose over her pale back, and her bottom, all round and open and ready for him. She took his hand and pulled her close behind her, then reached down in front to stroke her clitoris. 

Link breathed hard to keep from groaning out. He could see her there, practically dripping for him. Could this work? How would it feel? Wasn't going from behind for...well, whores? His face flushed at the thought, but Zelda's wide pleading eyes and parted mouth made him forget his qualms. He lined his manhood up against her and pushed in, and in, and in. Zelda tensed and her knees wobbled. He was in deeper than he'd ever been before, so far in that his pubic bone was jutting against the soft flesh of her bottom, his balls pressed against the skin beneath her opening in an insanely delicate and pleasurable sensation. Zelda shifted her hips slightly, bumping him and encouraging him to move. She looked at him and nodded, her hand trembling where she braced herself. 

Link pulled back and thrust in slowly, experimenting with the sensation of being buried so deep inside her. He bit back a groan and went again, his hard cock filling her, the friction of the movement pulling him towards orgasm. Zelda nodded again, her eyes closed, her mouth still open. Her ecstasy was his ecstasy, and he continued.   
“Harder,” It was the first time she spoke, and her hoarse whisper through clenched teeth almost made him finish right then and there, but he gritted his teeth and obeyed, slamming into her again and again and again, his full length going deeper than he thought possible, rubbing against her as she clenched and strained and gasped. Link felt himself on the cusp. The pressure had built and he was cresting the hill. Zelda shook and moaned, in spite of the guards, and Link was there, finishing, spurting, thrusting, falling to his knees with her and spraying cum all over her back in thick spasms. He was shaking, he was disoriented, but he gathered her in his arms and held her to him, fighting back the hot tears that threatened. Zelda's mouth was on his again, she squirmed and seemed to fit inside his embrace completely, enveloped in the strong circle of his arms. 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” She gasped as quietly as she could. Link kissed her again to contain the noise. 

“Stealth,” he whispered, and she had to stiffle a giggle. They held each other for as long as they dared. Link would be missed around the castle, and the moon would rise soon, making it more dangerous for him to climb down from the tower. There was a quiet scramble to clean up and find his discarded Sheikah uniform, and then they were kissing again at the door to the balcony. His hands were on her face, and he was hard again—how, he had no idea—and he had to go. 

“I love you,” she dared whispered as he slipped out the door, and then he was gone.


	5. Vai and Voe

“I'm not looking forward to going back to Gerudo Town,” Link grumbled as they departed, on foot, from the Kara Kara Bazaar. He had, in his pack, a very unflattering and his opinion unconvincing disguise, though the man who had sold it to him assured them both that it worked perfectly for him...and he had a full gray beard.

“I like it,” Zelda said. The last time they had been here, the Yiga clan had attacked her. Things had changed a lot in the last year though, probably starting with that day. They'd had their fist kiss in the shade of those palm trees over...somewhere in the sand. The desert all looked the same to Link.

“The city feels so safe, and Lady Urbosa is such a dear friend.”

“I don't see why she can't let me wear my regular clothes,” Link grumbled.

“It's the custom of her people. I understand, a bit.” Zelda said. But then, she couldn't complain about the clothing, since she looked stunning in her desert clothes. That pale bare midriff, her long arms, and especially her bust, pressed up and together by that revealing top. She'd been reluctant to put it on at first, but then she saw the way Link looked at her and changed her tune. Now she was practically prancing through the sand, as comfortable as if she'd worn it forever.

Link waited until the very last minute to don his sirwal, top, and veil. When he turned back to Zelda, his grimace was hidden behind the flimsy mouth cover, and he slouched grumpily.

“It's not so bad,” Zelda said. Her fingers brushed against his bare abs, chiseled and shining with sweat. “And you have to admit it feels much less sweaty. I like it.”

Link went surly and silent, and chose not to speak as the guards let them pass. Their knowing, disproving looks didn't do anything for his confidence either. Stupid customs.

Urbosa received them warmly, as always, and insisted that they rest in the private guest suite before the banquet she had prepared in their honor.

“You have an hour, make good use of it,” her imposing figure and booming, commanding voice, coupled with a knowing smile, made Link wonder how much exactly Zelda had told the Gerudo Chief about their relationship.

“Does she expect me to sleep in here? There's only one bed.” It was a big room, to be sure, with a combination bath and fountain, a luxuriously large bed, a desk and divan. The stone floor was plush with a thick red woven carpet, and wafting curtains let in a mild breeze while the thick clay walls kept the room at a comfortable temperature.

“I expect you to,” Zelda said. “But not right now. I have other ideas for how to use the hour that Lady Urbosa has generously offered us.”

Link knew what Zelda had in mind, as she was shrugging her shoulder straps down and sinking onto the bed.

“Do you?” Link felt weak, and his cock was already stirring at the sight of the Princess' come-hither stare. “Does she? What does she know, Zelda? Is she going to...tell someone? Will everyone know if I'm sleeping in here? Won't that be...scandalous?”

His heart rate was climbing, but it didn't really have anything to do with Zelda's half-bared breasts.

“As far as everyone in the city knows, you're a vai.”

Link blinked with disbelief at what she was implying.

“There's nothing inappropriate about my vai handmaiden sharing my chambers. The Gerudo are used to female bodyguards.”

“No way does anyone believe that I'm a vai...I hope.”

“That's not the point,” Zelda sighed. She sat up and unfastened the back of her top, then flung it aside angrily. “Even if they know...” she stood up and walked towards him,“they can't say anything...” she put her hands on his hips, “because then they would have to admit...” she kissed him softly on the lips and let her fingers linger on his waistband, “that they let a voe into their city.” She pulled his sirwal down to free his cock, then sunk to her knees.

“There's no way...” Link was still trying to wrap his mind around it, and then her mouth was on his cock and he forgot all about it. “Oh god, Zelda, what are you doing!?”

She licked the underside of the shaft, one hand gripping the base. “I'm taking advantage of our hour, of course.” She took him into her mouth as deep as she could. Link forgot about voe and vai and customs and clothes. He braced himself with his hands on her shoulders, watching her suck at his length, her breasts squeezed together against his thighs as she moved down him. He groaned and felt her smile against him. It was so wrong, but it felt so incredible. He couldn't help but arch his back and tense his muscles to give her full access. She took it, both hands now squeezing at the base the way he liked, her fiery mouth holding him, and her tongue...Link didn't know it was possible to feel like this, until her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, and then again, and again. He felt his control slipping, so he wound his hands in her hair, fighting the urge to thrust at her.

“What feels best?” Zelda murmured against his thigh. Her hands were working on him as she talked, with the added bonus of her breasts butting up against the bottom.

“All of it,” Link whispered. “When you're--” he couldn't put it into words. “I'm almost there.”

Zelda renewed her enthusiasm, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and sucking hard, bobbing her head to mimic their usual motions, her working hard and fast at the base in time with her head. Link tried to hold on, he tried desperately to keep his shout inside, but suddenly he was bursting, and the shout ripped from his chest like a war cry, his seed exploding out of him like an arrow straight and true. Zelda didn't seem fazed—she knew, after all, what was going to happen when he finished. She didn't give up her grip on him, nor did she pull her mouth away. She held still as he spasmed against her, grunting with each final spurt of thick fluid. When he was done, she withdrew and spit the entire load onto her bosom.

“Oh... I'm sorry,” Link sunk to his knees to wrap his arms around her.

“Sorry? Whatever for?”

“For...well...” He looked down at the mess on her chest and frowned. “I tried to hold off, and warn you that I was about to finish, but...”

“I don't mind.” Zelda smiled. “I wanted that.”

“In your mouth?”

She laughed. “It's you. It doesn't taste bad or anything.”

“Oh. Gods. It was incredible.” Link kissed her gently. “But I think you deserve a turn. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Lady Urbosa mentioned a few things we could try.”

“Oh gods. Is she the one who told you about this?” He stood up, pacing in a panic, putting his pants back to rights.

“I asked her,” Zelda said. She grabbed a towel and wiped the mess off of her breasts, then put her hands on her hips. “What's wrong with that?”

“Nothing, I just...I didn't...” he was blabbering and Zelda's arms were crossed. Bad bad bad.

“Who else can I talk to about this? There's no one! I don't have a mother, or a sister, or any other friend who can help me navigate this. Link, I love you. I want to be intimate with you. That's all this is.”

Link nodded. He was finally getting control over himself. The sight of her bare breast and the knowledge that they still had 45 minutes before the feast comforted him. He suspected that Urbosa knew about their relationship anyway, so what was the harm if Zelda had someone to confide in about it? She had enough on her plate without having to be as isolated as Link was.

He reached out his hands to her. “I understand. It was incredible. I love you.” He folded her into his arms and gripped her hard. “Now please tell me, oh wise sexual goddess, what I can do to return this favor.”

Zelda smiled. “You can start by getting naked.”


End file.
